Norman Jayden
Norman Jayden Norman Jayden is an FBI agent, dedicated to finding the Origami Killer. He works alongside Lieutenant Carter Blake, but the two aren't the best of friends. Norman has an addiction to a drug called Triptocaine. Using his high-tech ARI glasses, he will find the killer.... or not. Arcade Opening Jayden is sitting at his desk in his office. "The Origami Killer is still at large... I need to find him in order to find Shaun. There's news of a large gathering, could be a lead... you never know. I'm heading down there to find information on the killer and prove Ethan's innocence." Rival Name: Sweet Tooth Reason: Norman is an FBI agent searching for a killer, and Sweet Tooth is a mass murderer. They fight on opposite sides of the law. Jayden: This case has gotten me nothing other than getting the crap kicked out of me. and I'm still no closer to finding the killer... who's that? Jayden walks up to Sweet Tooth. Jayden: Agent Norman Jayden, FBI. I was wondering if you would answer some questions. Sweet Tooth: Sorry pal, I don't do interviews. Why don't you take those fancy goggles off your noggin' and leave us? Jayden: That an ice cream you got there? Sweet Tooth: Listen buddy, killing is my curse. I don't intend to spend my days inside a cell. Jayden: Are you aware of the series of Origami Killings? Sweet Tooth: You're starting to annoy me. I think it's time we settled this. Ending "Nothing... I came all this way for nothing... Don't worry Shaun, I'll save you and find this bastard. I found plenty of killers on my way, but none of them had the faintest clue who the Origami Killer was. But something tells me, this latest power may make questioning a lot easier..." Gameplay Quotes and Taunts I'm Sorry: Jayden says 'Aww, I'm sorry, I thought you were a tough guy.' Self Defense: Jayden points his gun and says 'Nothing to it, just some self defense.' ARI Time: Jayden puts on his ARI glasses and uses his hand gestures as if he were selecting something via ARI. Quotes *'When selected:' **I'm here to find a killer. **Don't be shy, I'm all ears... **Only got a few hours to find Shaun Mars. *'Item pickup:' **Maybe this will help. **Well, this is... intresting. **I need my ARI... **I'm not looking for solutions. **What am I doing? **Woah, nice. **The killer doesn't stand a chance. **Here goes. *'Using 'Fish Tank' (Super level 2):' **(Grunts) **Tell me what you know... *'Using 'Investigation' (Super level 3):' **There's gotta be a clue somewere. **I could go for some ARI time right about now... *'Successful KO:' **I - I killed him... **I can't go on like this... **I'm sorry. **I'm defending the law. **Hope my superiors don't see this. **I did what I had to. **I'll find you Shaun. **I don't want to talk about it, okay? **Guess I'm getting used to this. **(Groans) **I had to. *'Respawn:' **Goddamnit, Ethan Mars is innocent! **I'm going to have to ask you some questions. **You're under arrest. **I need Tripto... **Where's Blake when you need him? **Got the shakes... **Shaun's gonna die. **This kid's gonna die, and I'm going around in circles! **Really starting to dislike that guy. Intros/Outros Introduction Agent Norman Jayden: Jayden shows his FBI badge to the screen and says "Norman Jayden, FBI." Loading...: '''Jayden's face covers the screen as he looks around, similar to the loading screen on Heavy Rain. '''Where Did He go?: Jayden runs on the screen, pointing his gun up and down and looks from side to side. ARI Time: Jayden puts on his ARI glasses and glove and says 'Lets get this investigation over with...' Winning screen Assignment Complete: Jayden takes off his ARI. Done It: Jayden crosses his arms and gives a smug smile. Won't Be Needing This: Jayden chucks his tube of Triptocaine on the floor. Celebration: Jayden plays his piano. Losing screen If using Assignment Complete: Jaydens eyes and nose start to bleed. If using Done It: Jayden drops himself to the floor. If using Won't Be Needing This: an Origami figure is seen on the floor. (Jayden is not in this outro.) If using Celebration: Jayden rages and slams a chair on the ground whilst walking off screen. Results screen Winning stance: Jayden is standing with his arms crossed with a smug smile. (SPOILER: similar to what his stance is when he apears in infront of Blake after Jayden's death whilst Blake uses the ARI glasses.) Losing stance: Jayden is dead on the floor with blood dripping from his eyes and nose, the result of overusing the ARI. Costumes FBI Suit The default look of Jayden, and how he was seen in Heavy Rain. Police officer Jayden wears the same outfit as Carter Blake from Heavy Rain. Father Jayden's hair is the same as Ethan Mars', and he wears the same clothEs as Ethan does after Jason's death. Minion Jayden's Minion will be Carter Blake, and can be unlocked after reaching rank 8 Moveset (Square Moves) *'Punch'- Square- Can be chained, works the same as Nathan Drakes normal punch attack. AP Gain:10-40(combo) *Whack - Square + - Jayden whacks his enemys with a metal bar, can be chained. similair to Cole/Evil Cole's Amp attack. AP Gain: 20-30 (Combo) *'Leap' - Square + v - Jayden leaps on his enemies, grabs them, and slams them to the ground, not chainable. AP Gain: 30 *'Kick' - Square + ^ - Jayden Kicks his ememy, sending them into the air, not chainable. AP Gain: 10 (Triangle Moves) * I'm a killer- Triange Jayden fires his pistol, unable to move whist doing so. Mid-range, not chainable. AP Gain: 25 *'Gun hit' - Triange + - Jayden leaps forward and whacks his enemies with his gun. not chainable. AP Gain: 15 *'Resourceful'- Triange + ^ - Jayden chucks various items forward. items break/ disapear as they make contact with an enemy, wall or floor. AP Gain: 30 *'Downwards shot '- Triange + v - Jayden shoots his gun at the floor, shooting a lock, causing the lock to fly upwards, giving AP as it hits an enemy. Chargeable. AP Gain: 20-30 (fully charged) (Circle Moves) *'Object Throw' - Circle - Jayden Blocks attacks with a TV screen, reflecting all projectiles to the sender. AP Gain: N/A *'ARI Tennis'- Circle + - Jayden throws a virtual tennis ball, which bounces as it hits the floor, similiar to Sackboys 'Jam' attack. AP Gain: 15 *'Tripto'- Circle + ^ - Jayden inhales Tripto, giving him AP as the buttons held down. AP Gain: 5 (per second of being held down) . *'ARI Tanks'- Circle + v - Jayden summons three virtual tanks which drive off one after another, damaging enemys as they hit them. similair to Ratchets 'Agents of Doom' attack. AP Gain: 10 (per tank) Right anolog stick (Throws) *'Tackle' - - Jayden grabs his enemy around their waist and jumps on them (similair to a rugby tackle). *'Watch my lips'- ^ - Jayden grabs his enemy by the neck and lifts them up, and then lets them go *'Rage' - v - Jayden slams his enemy to the ground and slams a chair on him/her R2 Super moves *'Analyze' - (Level 1): Jayden uses his ARI to scan the floor, killing all enemies in it's scan radius. *'Fish tank'- (Level 2): A fish tank appears near Jayden, and then he rams himself into it, causing water and fish to spread across the stage. Similair to Cole's level 2 attack but less distance and increaced height. *'Investigation'- (Level 3): The stage transforms into Jayden at his desk in ARI mode, all characters(except Jayden) are trapped in bubbles and you use the left analog stick to cycle though characters with your hands, then press any attack button to grab the bubble and slam it on your desk, this kills the character and changes the background as well. Characters cannot move whilst super is active. Maximum amount of kills per usage is six, but you have to be quick to do so. Trivia *Leon Ockende not only voices Jayden, but acts as him using Mo-cap in the game. *Jayden is the first and only 'quantic dream' representation in the game. Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heavy Rain Category:First-Party Characters